


【越不二】流沙

by shynice



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynice/pseuds/shynice
Summary: 不二前辈2020年生日贺文。生日快乐～OOC注意，文盲文笔注意！
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke
Kudos: 9





	【越不二】流沙

璀璨昳丽的霓虹和皎洁的月光，这是只有在城市里才能看到的奇异景象。

窗外的热闹与屋内无关，不二望着楼下川流不息的车辆和闪烁不停五颜六色的灯光，记忆中陈旧的招牌已经变成了另一番面貌，一切都好像变得不一样了，却又似乎什么都不曾改变。三年还是四年？就连不二自己都忘记多久没有踏入日本这块土地，多久没有跟他联系了。上一次不欢而散的画面仿佛还在昨天，越前隐忍又受伤的神情还清晰的印在脑海里，当时他颤抖着对自己说的话也如没有休止符的音乐一般在耳边回荡，倘若不是反光的玻璃里胸口若隐若现的伤疤在提醒着他，不二一定会觉得那几年的惴惴不安只不过是一夜扰人的梦魇罢了。

“在想什么？”越前的双手穿过他的腋下，将不二抱在了怀里，下巴轻轻的靠在肩头上，如同小孩撒娇一般的磨蹭着。

“我在想这座城市是不是已经变得我不认识了，但好像并没有。”不二安心的将半个身体的重量都压在了越前的身上，这是近几年来他最放松的时刻，甚至连习以为常的天马行空都可以暂时放一放。

“前辈这么多年过去，还是没变啊。”

“与其想这些有的没有的，不如思考一下现在。”越前边说边顺着不二浴袍略微敞开的缝隙滑了进去，冰凉的手指诱惑般的摩挲着蜿蜒在胸口的伤疤。

不二转过头，透亮的蓝色与耀眼的金色碰撞，无限的温柔在流淌，情欲也在这密闭的空间里膨胀，最后将两个人都包围在了里面。

现在确实有更迫切的事情要做。

不二任由松散的浴袍从肩膀滑落，左手轻轻的抚摸着越前的脸颊，拉进了彼此的距离，眼角带笑的吻上了对方的唇，并没有深入而是浅浅的在唇瓣上游离，蜻蜓点水的触碰就如同当年初次接吻一样生涩而小心。

陌生又熟悉的味道和令人怀念的温度，隐忍的呼吸声在这静谧的空间里别有一番魅惑。越前的性格直接而坦率，但却并不鲁莽和冲动。网球场上就算处于劣势，也从不曾慌张得不知所措，而是如同躲在阴影里的猎豹一样等待着翻盘的时机。脱去了天才运动员的身份，他也会像个普通人一样撒娇、赖床，做很多并不符合他身份的事情，但就是这样一个孩子气的人却倾尽了自己所有的耐心，由着不二的性子，给予对方完全没有束缚的爱，让他能够无拘无束的展开翅膀沉浸在自我拉扯的漩涡里无法自拔。

毕竟他最喜欢的就是任性的不二前辈了。

越前见不二短时间内并不打算放弃这扰心的游戏，不满的轻哼了一声，趁着对方微微张开嘴的瞬间，用舌尖撬开了不二的贝齿，长驱直入绞住了他躲在里面温热的舌头。越前示威般的抬眼，却看见不二眼角的笑意更加深刻，这才意思到刚才是不二前辈给自己挖的一个陷阱，而对方的目的显然已经达到了。想要佯装出生气的模样，却发现并没有什么值得生气，反而深陷在了对方的笑容里。

今天的越前龙马，在不二前辈面前依然没有出息。

扑面而来热烈的气息就像是存放了多年的陈酒，光是闻到气味就让人沉醉。越前肆意妄为的在不二的口腔里掠夺，极尽缠绵的追逐着那唯一跳动着的热源。激烈的热吻让两个人的喘息越来越重，也越来越用力，在就快要不能呼吸的一瞬间才依依不舍的分开了来，银色的唾液在明亮的月光前划下暧昧的弧度。

相视一笑，越前轻轻的抚开了不二额前的碎发，吻上了那双如同浩瀚星辰一般的眼眸，小心翼翼的描绘着它的形状，感受着来自宇宙的颤动。然后他吻过鼻尖，再次与柔软的嘴唇触碰，但这次只是浅尝而止，最终的目标是不二微微透红的耳朵。舌尖若即若离的勾画着对方还泛着水汽的耳廓，与此同时，还时不时的转动探寻着耳孔的秘密，冰与火的触感让不二忍不住的发出了轻微的呻吟。耳吻的最后，他来到了窥窃已久的耳垂，贪婪的如同初生婴儿一般的吮吸着那团仿佛能滴出血的殷红，牙齿摩擦着敏感的皮肤引来对方阵阵颤栗。

“前辈，你睁开眼睛，看看我吧。”从越前嘴里传出来的是充满了情欲沙哑的声音。

浴衣已经滑落了一半，勉强的搭在手腕而没有完全掉落到地上，赤裸裸的上半身在银白色的月光下显得更加白皙通透，与胸口上蜿蜒盘旋的伤疤形成鲜明的对比，莫名有一种摄人心魄的美。不二半眯着眼睛，蓝色的眼眸幽光粼粼，坚挺的乳尖鲜红如血，越前正在他的脖颈上刻下一个又一个的红印，令他心醉的琥珀色现在充满了欲望，仿佛下一秒就会决堤而出将他吞噬殆尽。

玻璃里反光的画面实在是太淫乱了，不二这样想着，却舍不得再次闭上他薄雾迷离的双眼，甚至动情的弯曲了手臂轻轻的抚摸着那颗在自己肩颈不断晃动着的墨绿色脑袋。他亲眼看着越前的双手从腰部慢慢的滑向了胸前挺立的红点，然后以他来不及反应的速度揉捏了起来。

“唔…啊…”

镜面中的不二因为胸口时而酥麻时而刺痛的感觉轻微的颤抖着，甚至迎合般的弓起了背，白皙的肌肤渐渐染上了迷乱的桃红色，而隐藏在浴衣里的坚硬火热的东西也已经抬起了头，试图捅破浴衣那层碍事的布料。

几乎同一时间，不二就感受到了身后正有个熟悉的东西若即若离的触碰着自己的臀瓣，他会心一笑，眼底闪过一丝狡黠的光芒，他往后退了点，股沟紧贴着越前，开始上下左右的扭动了起来。敏感的部位被刻意的摩擦着，越前的呼吸也越来越重，索性放过了不二的肩膀，将头靠在上面，沉浸在了对方的节奏里。

他喜欢不二因为自己在性事上表现出的，与平日的他所不同的地方。

越前顺着疤痕往下移滑倒了那碍事的腰带，用手一拉，浴衣终于经受不住重力的诱惑落在了地上，借着幽幽的月光，两具赤裸的身体就这样印在了反光的玻璃上，他看见不二翘起的阴茎红得发紫，龟头的顶端也早已分泌出透明的液体湿漉漉了一片。

“前辈，我就碰一下就有反应了，还真是一如既往的敏感呢。”

不二眯着眼，直直的看着玻璃里那双耀眼的金瞳，轻轻一笑。“是的哦，那我倒是希望有的人能够有始有终，不要半途缴械投降。”

“我什么时候让前辈失望过。”越前说着，就以迅雷不及掩耳之势将不二的身体翻转过来，推到了玻璃窗上，突如其来的冰凉触感让他身体颤抖了一下，留下的却不是冰冷，而是一团一团的火焰，更加直接的刺激着他的神经。

越前再次含住了他已经有些冰凉的嘴唇，一点一点地将自己炙热的体温输送进对方的体内。舌头纠缠的银丝落在了不二嘴角和起伏不定的胸膛上，越前顺着那透明的线迹，吻过下巴，咬住颈部凸起的喉结轻轻地吮吸着，感受着里面传来的颤抖。再往下移，来到了迷人的锁骨，越前用舌背不急不慢的摩挲着，炙热之后急剧的寒冷，让不二忍不住嗔怪的扫了他一眼。

虽然看不见对方的目光，但越前还是通过身体的起伏接收到了信息，他眼角带笑的继续下移，不二的乳头不会像女性一样小巧粉嫩，但充血之后甚是饱满，吸在嘴里就像是含了一颗弹力十足的软糖，让越前情难自已。伴随着不二时不时从口中溢出的喘息声，他吮吸着、啃咬着，激烈的动作就像是要将对方吞入胃里一般，可当他吻到那道盘踞在胸口的深色的伤疤的时候，又变得轻柔了起来，虔诚的就像是在亲吻自己的信仰，没有了半分情色。

“已经过去了，越前。”在经历过那段岁月之后，不二怎么可能读不懂越前这个吻里所包含的对自己强烈的爱意和不安。

感激你回来了，感谢你还活着。

越前的喜欢向来都如同醇香的红酒一般浓烈，可隐藏在这样的外壳之中的却是永无止境的温柔和体贴，那怕在夜深人静的时候，被留给自己的不安吞噬殆尽，也从不曾埋怨后悔过。

然而这一切都是自己任性妄为日积月累给对方造成的伤害，不二痛恨自己的后知后觉，却又无力回天，就像这次他终于想明白了一切从前线退回来，再见面的时候，多希望越前能够任性的要求他做点什么，但对方也只是用着他那双包含着爱意的金瞳看着自己，然后说道 “欢迎回来。”

没有埋怨也没有责怪，就像是在表达只要你在就好，曲曲折折的过往并不重要。

两个人的思绪都有点跑远，身体的温度都降了下来，甚至连昂扬的下体都好像支撑不住往下坠。率先回过神来的是越前，见状，直接滑过腰线，来到渴望已久甚至令人怀念的地方，他单膝跪在地上，先是用舌背缓慢的刻画着阴茎上的纹路，将不二散去的情欲一点一点召回，待对方的呼吸再次变得厚重，就一口将其含住做起了活塞运动，舌尖调皮的在敏感的地方摩擦，而因为长期打网球而结了厚厚的茧的双手也没闲着，一只手抚弄垂着的睾丸，一只手刺激着已经开始在微微收缩的穴口。

快感就像龙卷风一般袭来，不二甚至来不及为刚才的思绪做个了结，就被拉进了情欲的漩涡里无法自拔，他享受着爱人为自己所做的一切，甚至无法控制地摇动着身体，渴望得到更多触碰。

呼吸声越来越重，身体好像被抽空了一般，所有的感官都集中在了下腹，越来越激烈，也越来越不受控制，然而就在快感快要攀到顶端的时候，不二却一把将越前拉了上来，力气大到甚至让对方差点重心不稳的扑在他的身上。

不二如同蓝宝石一般的眼眸充盈着澄亮的光，他单手挂在越前的脖颈处，微微抬起头再次与对方唇舌交织，另一边，他引导着越前握住自己敏感的性器官，而自己的手也覆在了之上，上上下下搓揉了起来。

接吻变得情难自拔，热烈交换着的不止对方的唾液还有炙热的气息和情愫，气力随着下身越来越快地抽动从身体里逃离，最后无力的挂在了对方的身上，喘息声逐渐加剧，不二甚至连接吻都无法支撑下去，甜腻的呻吟从口中溢出，情动之时甚至一口咬在了越前的肩膀上。

“唔…！！！”

突然间，越前感觉到有温热的液体伴随着对方不可抑止的颤抖喷涌而出，尽数的射在了他的身上和手上。

剧烈起伏的胸膛渐渐安定了下来，不二松了口，仅存的最后一丝理智让他减轻了力度，但还是留下了一个浅浅的压印，心疼的伸出舌头舔了舔，却料想不到的引来对方一阵战栗。

不二抬眸，眼神玩味的看着越前，而被盯的人就像是做错事的小孩一般，局促地将目光移到了别处。

他轻笑着，步步紧逼迫使对方退到了床边，一使劲将越前推到在床上，自己也跨坐在了两腿之间，柔顺的发丝也随着他的动作在空中留下晶莹的光丝。

不二单手扶着耳边的碎发，俯下身温柔地亲吻着越前因为常年训练而结实的胸膛，舌尖又湿又热，在光洁的皮肤上留下一滩滩的水渍。

“唔…”

越前闭上了双眼，单纯的用触感感受着不二对他的刺激，一想到脆弱敏感的地方正被自己最喜欢人含在嘴里玩弄，他就觉得有一股气源源不断的冲向下腹，让原本已经挺立的阴茎又膨胀了一圈。

不二的吻不似他那般激烈而用力，是如同绵绵细雨一般缓缓袭来，却又戳中要害，等意识到的时候，不管是身体还是思绪都被对方填满，就连血液里都雕刻着对方的名字，再也无法逃脱，也不想逃脱。

不二的手滑到越前的下腹，略微冰凉的手掌一把握住了他已经红得发紫的阴茎，上下套弄了起来，常年未得到养护粗糙的手掌反而变成了最好的催化剂，他轻柔的拢住阴茎的前段，用手掌的皮肤摩擦着，而另一只手则握住下端，反复揉捏着。

舌尖在肚脐画着圈圈，发丝若有似无的扫在越前几乎没有被人触碰过的肌肤上，挠得他心底升起一种奇妙的感觉，就像是有人在心尖上轻轻的摩擦着，不痛却时不时的让你心痒难耐。

不二跪坐在了床边，触不妨及的一口含住越前已经湿润了大半的阴茎，温润的舌头爱抚着阴茎敏感的前端，嘴唇狠狠的吸附在龟头的下端的褶皱，又猛的松开，从下体传遍全身的快感一波接着一波，身体都抑制不住的颤抖了起来。

越前突然睁开了眼，意识迷离的低头一看，就瞧见不二正努力的吞吐着自己的阴茎，还时不时的向自己投来一个暧昧不清的眼神。

身体上的快感再加上视觉上的刺激，一团火迅速的窜到了下腹，眼看着就快要到达了顶端，越前的手用力的推了一下不二的脑袋。

“前辈，我…就快要…”

不二感觉到口中的性器官轻轻的颤动着，硬度和大小都增加了不少，铃口也张开了来，是要射精的前兆。

他不顾越前的劝诫，更加卖力的套弄了起来，舌头抵在铃口，嘴唇来来回回的摩擦着，手也握住了下端上下套弄了起来。

“啊！！！”

一股浓浓的精液从铃口喷涌而出，全都射进了不二的嘴里，但就算是这样，不二依然没有停歇下来，而是继续用力地舔弄着已经完全张开的铃口。

强烈的快感让越前本能的往后缩，但下半身被不二钳得死死的，根本没有挣脱的可能，只能像个小白兔一样任由大灰狼前辈处置。

过了好一会，不二才放过了越前，阴茎从他的嘴里滑了出来，连带着一滴精液从嘴角流出。

越前慌忙地从柜子上抽出几张纸巾想要帮对方处理口中的液体，但不二却在他坐起身之前仰起头吞了下去，还顺带用舌头舔去了嘴角的残余。

越前愣了一下，他完全没有想到不二会做出这样的举动，一时之间竟不知道该做出什么样的反应才好。

“怎么，难道不舒服吗？”不二笑着再次跨坐在了越前的大腿上，双手扶住他的肩膀，一双眼眸闪烁着幽幽的蓝光。

“不，只是没想到前辈你…”回过神来的越前再次伏在不二的胸前耕耘，啃咬拉扯着坚硬的乳头，手指滑到穴口才发现不知道在什么时候对方已经做好了扩张，如此贴心的举动却让他突然产生了一种工作被人抢了的挫败感，但这样的情绪下一秒就被抛到了九霄云外，甚至连以细心出了名的不二都没有发现这转瞬即逝的插曲。

不二调整好位置，磨蹭了几下，穴口对准了越前的阴茎缓缓的坐了下去，纵使已经做好了充分的扩张和心里准备，但长时间未进行过性事的甬道还是本能的排斥着比手指大了许多的性器官。眉头微蹙，没有疼痛的感觉，可过于强烈的异物感还是让不二的神经绷到了极致，甚至不自觉的加重了扶在越前肩膀上手指的力度。

对方不好受，自己也好不到那里去，性爱本是一件让双方都感到快乐的事情，通过身体接触的沟通让彼此的距离更加贴近，现在如果鲁莽停下来，情况反而会变得更加糟糕，越前只思考片刻，便握住了不二的阴茎，再次套弄了起来。

越前掌心摩擦带来的快感巧妙的转移了后穴的注意力，不消一会，不二就顺利地将对方的阴茎整根塞进了自己湿热柔软的体内，停顿了一下，就开始抽动了起来，奇妙的感觉由交合的地方传遍全身，肠液混着前列腺液在床单上晕染出淫糜的圆圈。

不二仰着头忘情的耸动着身体，每一次抽动都能感受到内壁摩擦着对方逐渐膨胀变硬的阴茎所带来的巨大快感，甚至连穴内的嫩肉都像倒戈了一般，争先恐后紧紧地吸附在它之上。

‘噗叽噗叽’交合的地方一直不绝于耳地传来抽插的水声，再配上不二时不时从口中满溢而出的呻吟，就像毒药一般带着致命的吸引力，抽走了越前最后的一分理智，他放开了摩擦着阴茎的手，改为扶住不二的腰，加快了抽动的频率。

麻痒的感觉一波接着一波席卷全身的每个细胞，不二一直都不是信奉柏拉图式爱情的人，它崇高浪漫却虚无缥缈，他不是圣人做不到斩断七情六欲，当心里的爱意积攒到一定程度，身体就会不受抑制的想要触碰，想要与对方唇齿相交、肉体纠缠在一起，不是所有的感情都可以通过语言和眼神让对方知晓，这样炙热的仿佛要将生命燃烧殆尽的身体交合，才能将那些渗透进骨髓里的只言片语通过一次又一次的肉体撞击传递进对方的身体里，让那几年沉淀下来的想念、无处可泄的爱意以及回来之后的决心，如同火山般彻底爆发了出来，紧紧的将对方包裹在其中，无法自拔。

越前就着这个姿势站起身将不二推到了墙边，脚底突然悬空让他几乎将整个身体的重量都压在了对方的身上，主动权一下子易了主，落在了越前的身上。

职业网球运动员的臂力一向惊人，越前拖着不二的身体还能轻松自如的做着活塞运动，但他略微坏心的总是把对方抬得很高，再落得很低，每一次都让自己的阴茎能够深深的插进对方的身体里，摩擦着不二穴内那敏感的腺体。

强烈的刺激让不二脚趾都卷缩在了一起，意识也仿佛悬在了空中，迷迷糊糊，身体本能的迎合着越前的冲刺，脸上也泛起了粉色，一双桃花眼水汽弥漫地看着越前，偶尔从湛蓝的眼底泻出宇宙浩瀚的星辰。

沉迷于性事，风情万种的不二总是让越前脑袋发热，思绪置空，身体不听使唤般的用力地冲击着，虽然心里一直在告诫自己不要太过于激烈，不要把对方弄伤，但身体和精神上超出认知范围内的快感让他完完全全的停不下来，甚至恶劣的想要把扶在身上的人狠狠地操哭，让对方哭着向自己求饶。

“啊啊啊…越前…越前…”

不二呓语般的叫唤着越前的名字，捧起他的脸，低下头再次将舌头伸进了对方的嘴里，纠缠在了一起，但因为一直都在剧烈的晃动着，这个深吻也变得支离破碎，来不及吞咽的唾液也顺着嘴角滴落在了身上。

抽插了几十下，越前还是点到即止的将不二放回到了床上。

暴风雨戛然而止，后背是柔软的棉絮，就连刚才还在体内冲撞的坚硬物体也退了出去，不二一瞬间竟失了神，但下一秒又被后穴越发放大的空虚和瘙痒折磨得扭动了起来，暗示般地磨蹭着越前抵在穴口的性器官。

“前辈，你再这样蹭下去，我可要射了。”并不是谎话，两个人太久没有过肌肤之亲了，无论是那一个环节都让越前有一种会马上射出来的预感，但都被他强硬地给一一压了回去。

“怎么，这就不行了吗？”不二当然能够理解对方话里隐藏的含义，因为他也是一样的，但看着对方闪着金光的眼眸，还是没忍住打趣的习惯，顺势就脱口而出。

“行不行，前辈应该比我还清楚吧。”

越前一边说着，一边将不二的双腿抬高，搭在他的肩上，托住他的腰和臀部，缓慢的抽插了起来。

后穴的空虚被填满纵然是好事，但与刚才判若两样的挺动频率，却让不二怎么都得不到满足，每一次的挺入都好像离终点更近了一步，但每一次的拔出又将目标移向了更远的距离。

无法解脱的痛苦让不二身体的温度也降下去了一些，忍无可忍，他终于睁开了双眼，只见越前眼角带笑地看着自己，完全没有打算遮住背后翘得老高，恶作剧得逞的尾巴。

“你到底还做不做，不做就滚！”不二被眼前的光景气得牙痒痒，眼瞅着已经有了挣脱束缚甩手走人的趋势。

越前连忙压下不二的身体，楚楚可怜的说道“别啊，前辈，我错了！”

语闭，越前对准不二的穴口，一个挺身整根没入，然后猛烈的抽动了起来，原本还想说点什么的不二被这激烈的碰撞搅得天旋地转，未说出口的话也都变成了断断续续从口中溢出的呻吟声。

朦朦胧胧之间，好像时光倒流，眼前的影子重合在了一起，不二记得那天也是类似的场景，许久未见的亲昵，就像平静的湖面被投入了一粒石子一样，突然惊醒，他第一次意识到面前的人已经不再是小时候那个只会用球拍指着人执着于胜负的越前龙马了，他在职网的短短几年时间里学会了成年人世界的处世之道，但依然保留着自己性子里可贵的部分。

这本该是应该让人感到欣慰的存在，却让那个时候的不二一瞬间慌了神，为以后的曲折埋下了隐患。

那个时候两个人都是刚出社会不久的小年轻，都到了要为将来的事业和生活规划的年纪。越前忙于穿梭于各种各样的比赛累计积分，空闲的时候还得打工赚生活费，经常连衣服都来不及脱就倒在床上一觉睡到天亮，然后匆匆洗漱出门。越前伦子看自家儿子过得这么辛苦，曾试图承担他的生活费，但都被越前义正言辞的拒绝了，他觉得自己的梦想得靠自己亲手去实现，当然不单单指的网球。

而另一边的不二也忙着各种考试和应聘，学校比起社会来实在是简单太多，光是应聘不二就碰了好几次壁才学会没有人告诉他的规矩，正式进入职场之后作为完完全全的新人光是熟悉工作流程和认识熟悉同事做事风格也用了相当长的一段时间。

那段昏天暗地的日子里，隔着十几个小时时差的他们也只能通过偶尔的邮件交流维系着彼此的关系，但有那么一个挂念的人，总是能给忙碌了一天疲惫不堪的心带去一丝温暖的慰藉。

而不二产生这样摇摆不定想法的时间恰好就在这段时期之后，越前开始参加巡回赛，不二也在职场上站稳了脚步。

越前依然很忙，但不二却相对闲了下来，分隔两地，还有着不可逾越的时差，两个人有时候一个月甚至连一通电话的时间都无法衔接上。

不二并不是一个儿女情长的人，对越前也抱着百分之百信任，可夜深人静的时候，那份因为越前成长而盘旋在心底的恐慌感总是让他辗转反侧，消磨着他多年辛苦铸起的名为理智的高墙。

那个一直跟在自己身后的人，在不知不觉间已经走到了比自己还远的地方，好像怎么努力都无法缩短距离，这才发现，原来我们已经不再一个世界了。

爆发只需要一个契机，至于那个契机是什么都已经不重要了，剧烈的争吵之后，不二迎来了北海道最冷的一个冬天，他觉得自己不能再这样下去了，递交了工作申请，断绝了一切往来，头也不回的只身前往战场。

他成为了一名战地记者。

连人生安全都成问题的那几年里，不二根本无暇顾及心中的纠葛，每天都像一个孤魂野鬼般飘荡在都是枪声的地带，似乎只要这样就能将那份可憎的恐慌渺小化，变成心底微不足道的一粒沙。

但意外还是发生了，不二卷入了一场黑帮火拼里，差那么一点就丢掉了性命。

意识模糊之际，他瞧见许多人从眼前走过，心里笑道这大概就是书里常说的人生走马灯了吧，然后想到自己是不是快死了，但当画面最后定格在越前的时候，原本好像已经快要停止跳动的心脏又活了过来，以前被自己忽略的细节也一点一点地在眼前重现、堆砌，不二这才后知后觉的发现，自己遗落了好多那些原本应该留存于心的温暖和感动。

心中的沙终于散去，有了希望，生命也有了延续的理由，虽然等到回国又是半年后的事了。

越前的直接和无畏总是光芒四射，让人睁不开眼，却也让人察觉不到他身后的迷茫和不安，他的喜欢是单纯却又卑微的，单纯的希望自己爱的人一切安好，卑微的觉得自己怎么样都可以，难过也好，苦闷也罢，都是自己需要解决的事情，不应该徒添爱人的烦恼。

“真是个笨蛋呢。”

“前辈，你在说什么？”越前一记重重地挺入，停了下来，俯下身几乎脸贴着脸的距离目不转睛的看着不二。

“我说，”不二笑着双手环抱住了越前的脑袋，用舌头舔了舔对方鼻尖上的汗珠，“越前，你是个笨蛋！”

“可你不就是喜欢这个笨蛋。”越前也不生气，反而一边嬉皮笑脸的回答着，一边故意磨蹭着不二敏感的腺体，惹来对方阵阵颤抖。

不二倒是不恼，心里明白对方也就只会在这个时候稍微放纵任性一些，他心疼的收紧了手臂，说道“是啊，非常喜欢，但我还是希望这个笨蛋能够更任性一点。”

“会在他的前辈又突发奇想做出奇怪决定的时候，告诉他‘你不允许。’。”

“会在他的前辈口不择言的时候，告诉他‘你这样说我很难过。’。”

“累的时候会直接说累，撑不下去的时候也会像小时候一样直接扑进他的前辈怀里。”

“为我做了什么，也能够直截了当的说‘这都是为了你，前辈’。”

“越前…”不二松开了手，再次捧起了越前的脸，幽幽的蓝光包含着无法阐明的温柔和心疼，“这么多年来，你都很不安吧，毕竟爱上了这么一个随性的人。”

“可是啊，越前，你也应该多为自己想想。”

“我也会想要知道你所有的一切，我对你的喜欢也并不会比你少。”

“在球场上这么自信的你，怎么到了这儿就变得畏首畏尾了呢。”

越前怔了怔，等反应过来的时候，眼眶早就不知道红了多久，眼泪也啪嗒啪嗒的停不住的直接往下掉，就像是积攒了那么多年的不安终于找到了宣泄口一样，蜂拥着决堤而出。

不二从来不曾见过越前哭，这还是第一次，可心底却是高兴的，他知道这只是一个开始，以后还会见到许多只有自己才能拥有的越前。

越前再次动了起来，猛烈的晃动甚至让床都晃动了起来，横冲直撞就像是要将心底的感情全都告诉对方知晓一般。

“越…越前…你太快了…”

超出预期范围内激烈的性事，脑子也变得晕乎乎的，只能全靠着本能回应，刚才的所思所想都被打散成了浆糊，除了身下传来的快感，也就只剩下越前那双澄亮的眼眸还能在脑海里成型。

越前没有回话，反而一边断断续续地流着泪，一边大幅度的操干着，都集中在了不二体内最敏感的地方。

不二被他插得脑袋缺氧，无法思考，所有的感官都集中在了下腹，耳边除了自己抑制不住的呻吟之外，也就只有越前一声接着一声的叫喊着自己的名字，带着哭腔却又极尽温柔的声音。

眼看着高潮将至，越前将舌头伸进了不二的嘴里，再次搅和在了一起，几次深挺，白浊的液体从不二的阴茎喷出，洒在了两个人的身上。

越前没有给他缓冲的机会，而是就着对方高潮的余韵用着比刚才还要快地速度摩擦着更加敏感的内壁。

“越前…越前…啊！”

伴随着不二歇斯底里的尖叫，越前终于在他的身体里射了出来。

他没有拔出来，被对方内壁温柔包裹住的阴茎还能感受到高潮的余韵，他低下头舔了舔对方因为剧烈的性快感而不自觉留下的几滴眼泪。

“这下换前辈流泪了。”

不二几乎没听清楚他到底说了什么，身体不可抑止的颤抖着，缓了好一会才渐渐找回了实体感，感受着对方舌头在自己眼角留下的酥酥麻麻的感觉，他才意识到自己刚才好像被操哭了。

原本还想取笑越前，那有人一边做爱一边哭的，这下也只能打碎牙往肚子里咽了。

越前突然又动了起来，刚才软下去的性器官在不二的体内再度恢复到了射精前的状态。

“前辈，我想…”越前满眼精光的看着不二。

“还来？”不二诧异对方什么时候体力这么好了，但转念一想又大概猜到了几分，叹了口气，再次附上越前的肩。

罢了罢了，这不就是自己想要的吗，那也只能奉陪到底了。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”

“我不会再走了。”

“我也不会再放开你了。”


End file.
